Lessons To Be Made
by harlequin4ever
Summary: (In collaboration with Karalena Cullen Warning: Adult language) - When Aurora performs and Spencer demands an apology for a derogatory comment, will things turns sour in a night out? Can the Gallio's keep their secrets and be a normal family?


Auri wasn't the slightest bit nervous. She knew she had a good enough voice. The brunette knew that her parents would be proud. Knew Spencer would be smiling up at her from the stage. The guitarist, one of Daddy's business partner's sons whom owed her a favor from the company, was helping out with backup vocals.

There was a small crowd-good crowd. The place was filled with buzzing and excitement and the smell of alcohol. It was dizzying and so very gratifying. Grinning like a fool, she started singing, swinging her hips and clicking her fingers to the beat.

Eyes bright and alight with admiration for his twin sister, he shot a small grin towards his Mother who looked like she was enjoying herself immensely. She caught his eye and poked her tongue out playfully. He chuckled under his breath and focused his attention back on Aurora. She sang like an angel. Her voice like a soft owl in the middle of the night, like a feather whiskey lined in silk. He was only interrupted by the massive old biker looking dude, with a graying beard and a leather jacket piped up something rather derogatory about Auri.

Spencer turned to eye the older male, his voice like gritty sandpaper. "Excuse you, but that's my sister. Refrain from such comments before you lose the ability to talk." Spencer almost never threatened anyone, but he wouldn't and didn't stand for anyone speaking ill towards his family. The male just laughed heartily, interrupting Aurora's performance for the people around him. Aurora however, up on stage, had no idea about the commotion below.

"Think it best be tha' yer jus' keep yer talk to yerself."

The guy's eyes widened in surprise when Spencer grabbed at him, but when he actually noticed how small the 'boy' was his face fell into a sarcastic smirk. He spoke in a sloppy, hick drawl, 'Boy, you best be gettin' yer paws offa my duds before something unfortunate happens to that pretty little face a yers.

Spencer wasn't moved, and was too pissed off to show any sign of relenting. "I can snap your red neck like a twig. I am waiting for an apology."

Before things got too out of control, the blonde slipped over to cut in. "Can I help you with anything there sir? I think my /son/ is right, you owe him an apology. It's not very nice to say things that you can't handle. If you have a problem, I'm sure we can handle this like proper adults." Her lashes battered, and her icy gaze with stood his own hard glare.

Spencer's own eyes were glaring dangerously at the man when his Mother stepped in. Any other time he would have been embarrassed to have her butt in like this, but right now his only focus was on ensuring that this creep showed the proper respect.

The man only smirked and extricated himself from Spencer's grip. He turned his ruddy eyes on Harleen and his eyebrows shot to his head. 'Hoo-ey, well ain't that cute! Darlin' this is man's business; we wouldn't want you to break those pretty little nails a yers. Why don't you run be a good little pretty thang and fetch me another whiskey.' He shot her a wink and slapped her ass.

There wasn't any warning. His fist connected hard to the son of a bitches face with a crunch. "That's my /wife/ you're disrespecting you fuck!" His face was livid, his eyes narrowed slits as he grabbed for the man's shirt as he stumbled. "And I don't give a goddamn about apologies." His fist flew solidly at the man's face once more. But when he reeled back somebody hooked him by the elbow.

'What the hell are you doin' to my brother you asshole?!' The newcomer's knee reared up and slammed hard into Bruce's lower back.

He barely felt the blow; it was more annoying than anything else. His grip remained firm on the first asshole as he turned to glare at the second man. "You're brother needs to learn some manners." As he was turned towards the newcomer, the first man took his chance to take a swing with his club fist at the back of Bruce's head.

Spencer grabbed the man's arm before it could connect with his father's head. He knew it wouldn't have hurt him, but it was the principle of the thing. That was just really...shitty to throw a punch at a guy who wasn't looking. "You dirty asshole!" He growled out and flipped the man to the floor. He stood over him and glared down daggers.

Before she could react to the guys slap to her ass, Bruce was taking care of him. Her son then stepped in to the first guy, but the second one was ready to knock her husband's head off. Flittering up behind the bulky guy, she tapped him on the shoulder and looked all innocent when he turned around. Looking down at her, he let out a laugh and her eyes flashed dangerously, her smile turned into a ferocious snarl and reared her elbow back. Her fist connected with his face, nearly knocking his own fucking ugly head off his shoulders.

"Don't touch my husband, you fucking filthy maggot filled cunt burger!" And the guy took a step back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and collapsed on his back with a loud thunk, and he was out cold. Before she could let out a little giggle, strong arms wrapped around her, his ginormous hands groping her all over and she was lifted off her feet with a shrill shriek. "Get your fucking hands, OFF OF ME!" Her legs kicked out, trying to force her way backwards, but he was stronger than her, only she couldn't use any more force without alerting to the humans about her powers, so she was stuck.

"You know why you pussy gets so wet every time you look in the mirror?" With a 'HEEEYA' sound, she dropped down from his clutches, onto the floor, used the momentum from the floor and spun around, kicking her legs out to trip him over his tree stumps and he came crashing down to the floor. "Because even your pussy thinks you're a dick." On her feet in an instant, she wiped her hands clean and made a face. Not her best line, maybe she was getting rusty?

Leaning over him, he lifted his head up, his eyes glazing over and she orbed in a large bottle of whiskey into her grip. "And that 'perty lil thang', just kicked you ugly ass." Brings down the bottle and it smashes across his head with another thunk and crash, covering him in the alcohol. His head dropped to the ground and she snickered. "Enjoy your whiskey, jackass."

Gives a little shrug and then is over at Bruce's side in an instance. ~Don't do it baby, there are too many innocents here. They can't know.~ She put a gentle hand on his chest and looked into his crystal eyes, pleading with her own ocean blue eyes filled with panic and concern. "It's not worth it, sweetheart."

Spencer's eyes grazed over his Mother's handiwork. He had to admit, people often doubted her because of her tiny stature, but Christ, she really packed a punch. The asshole's brother was suddenly knocked out by Bruce's flying fist. By then he realized that no one had stepped in to stop it, only backed away, and left half the establishment empty.

Aurora's voice still reverberated from the stage, like nothing had happened. She sang her heart out, and they had missed most of it. Spencer, now pissed off, stormed out the door to get some fresh air. Harleen grabbed Bruce's hand, dragging him out as well. They had caused too much commotion for a place so small. She didn't mind the weird stares from those who had seen, but it just meant something else for people to talk about.

Spotting their son, she checked him over. "You're okay?" He just nodded, and she understood. He got his rage mostly from her. That was something they had in common. "Those sons of bitches! How dare they think they can just say what they like, and then pick a fight?" Bruce grit his teeth at the language Spencer had chosen. She tried to shush him. "Some people are just like that. You have to teach them a lesson, that and they don't have any manners to begin with." Running his hands through his dark locks, Bruce cleared his throat. "We have to get back inside." Harleen shook her head. "We can't. Sorry my love's, but we've caused too much tension for tonight. We wait for Auri to come out, and then we give her the best response. Keep this to yourselves. Deal?"

They both thought it over and well, she was right after all. Nodding, they sat and waited. The crowd thinned out in the last few minutes before closing, and finally Aurora came out carrying her guitar.

"So, how was it? A night to remember?!"

Harleen, Bruce and Spencer looked from one to the other and then consecutively groaned in unison.


End file.
